Katrina's Rebellion
by Stormy - Starre
Summary: It is the 100th Hunger Games. A president has brought back the games... but it is a Quarter Quell. What will happen? Who will be reaped? What is the twist? Written by me, Stormy-Starre.
1. Scene 1

Hi guys!

So this is my first HG fanfic. It's kind of written like a script for a movie or play.

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger_ Games.

* * *

_Italics = Stage Directions + other stuff__**  
Bold: Info**_

Scene: 1  
Time: Early Morning  
District: 2  
Date: Reaping Day

_GALE and KATRINA are testing out weapons in the woods or somewhere not at home. GALE is a middle-aged man, KATRINA is 15. She has super bright blond hair and blueish eyes, tall and athletic-looking._

KATRINA throws knife and hits target.

KATRINA (hereafter referred to as "K"): I think this one's good, Dad.

GALE: Call it back. I want to see if the voice activation is working.  
_  
_K:_ Back! It comes flying at her, point first. _HILT FIRST!_ Katrina screams because the knife is about to hit her, then it lands gently in her hand. She breathes a sigh of relief._

GALE: Nodding. Perfect. Now, we have to go back. You'd better get prettied up for the Reaping.

K: Do I HAVE to?

GALE: Yes. Now run back, you should've been home five minutes ago.

K: Fine. _Crosses her arms, "humph"s and exits. Blackout._

* * *

It gets better, I promise! READ ON! (Please review :) Thanks :D

P.S. If you review, you can create a character for me who is in the Games and I might put them in.


	2. Scene 2

A/N: Most of the chapters are going to be short because they are all different "scenes". Each scene represents time passing, which is why they are divided into scenes.

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games._

* * *

**Time: Before Noon  
District: 2  
Date: Reaping Day**

K: Do I REALLY have to go?

GALE: Yes, you really do.

K: But it's so... unfair! _Lots of emotion_. Why do innocent kids have to die? Why did we fight and win a rebellion to stop the games, just to have them brought back by a stupid President! _Express angriness..._

GALE: Just hurry up and get ready! _Getting more and more annoyed at K._

K: Fine. It is a waste of time though, getting dressed up when we could be testing weapons or hunting. Can't we just pretend I'm sick or something like that? _Really annoyed at the reaping by now._

GALE: No! _Forcefully in a dad-like manner_: Stop asking questions and get going. We can't give the Capital another reason to hate us. _The last sentence was muttered under his breath but KATRINA hears._

K: WHAT! The Capital hates us?

GALE: I... I didn't want to tell you.

K: Not TELL me? Not tell me that the Capital HATES us? I bet it's because of that rebellion thing. It is, isn't it?

GALE: I... H_e is at a loss for words now that K has figured out his "secret."_

K: _Going off on crazy notions now._ Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why didn't you tell me that... I'm probably going to get reaped? Because the Capital HATES us?

GALE: I...

K: Am I not important enough to you that you'd just leave out that IMPORTANT piece of information that could get me KILLED? You HAD to keep it all to yourself... why I have no friends whatsoever in District 2, why MOM is dead? _She can tell she has dropped a bomb by the way GALE looks so uncomfortable._

GALE: Kat, there was never a right time.

K: There never is. You had to make the time for yourself. Right now. Just tell me. Please.

GALE: You know it already. I was part of a rebellion. And I'm a survivor. Obviously, the Capital hates everyone who was part of the rebellion. _KATRINA is angry._

K: Now watch me get reaped this year because you HAD to join and be a driving force of the stupid rebellion that really did nothing except killed a couple hundred thousand people! You couldn't have just kept your head down so your own DAUGHTER wouldn't have to go through what your BEST FRIEND did. _GALE winces at a mention of Katniss._ I'm sick of not being told things until the last minute.

GALE: Kat, just be quiet. I was going to tell you on your birthday.

K: Well, you missed out because I'm probably not going to survive until then. We'd better go, so we're not late and to not give the Capital another reason to kill us. _Walks out, leaving GALE standing in the middle of the room, shaking his head._

* * *

Just press that little "next chapter" button... oh and review :) 3


	3. Scene 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.

* * *

**Time: Noon  
District: 2  
Date: Reaping Day**

KATRINA: _To no one in particular:_ This is so boring.

KARA STARRELY (District 2 escort): Happy Hunger Games, everyone! Well, it's time for the... REAPING! _Audience cheers. Kara is one of those people that is so hyper, happy and energetic you want to slap her. She has curly dark blue hair and is wearing long rainbow eyelashes to match her long rainbow nails._  
Let's start with the ladies shall we? _Fishes her hand around in the polished stone bowl and pulls out a slip of paper._ Katrina Hawthorne!

K: To herself: I knew it, I just knew it. _Desperately looks around, helpless, white as a ghost and scared to death. She hesitantly climbs up onto the platform. No one volunteers. She tries to find Careers, but she only sees boys. She is shaking._

KARA: No volunteers this time, eh? Boys then! _Reads the name._ Trenet Bloyvil! Any volunteers? _A 16 year old boy steps up to the platform._ And your name is?

RIVER (R): River Wilde. _He has a buzz cut and is really buff._

KARA: Perfect! _KATRINA and RIVER are herded into Justice Building by Peace Keepers and are put in different rooms; GALE comes in._

Gale(muttering):This isn't supposed to happen. It wasn't, It wasn't!

K: I'll try my hardest, dad. I will, I promise I will. And Katniss and Peeta will TRY to help me...Right?

GALE: Of course. I'll... call them as soon as we get home. _A tear slips from his eye but she tries to hide it_. Here. _He slips a mockingjay necklace from his neck and places it on hers_. Use it as your token. Hunt. Find water. Do well in training. Don't join the Careers. Find one or two people you can trust, but don't be surprised if they betray you. Basically, be ready for anything, ok?_ She nods, and in a rush of tears, hugs him very, very tightly._ That's my girl._ Peacekeeper comes in, signaling that their time is up_. May the odds.. be ever in your favor Katrina. _He kisses her on the cheek and she hugs him one last time. A tear falls down her face._

* * *

What do you think so far? Please Review :)


	4. Scene 4

**District: 4  
Time: Morning  
Date: Reaping Day**

CORAL ODAIR: Spray! _She runs up to him._

SPRAY SURFER: What is it?

C: Wanna go for a swim?

S: Is that even a question? _They jump into the ocean and lay on their backs, staring at the sky._

S: How many times is your name in there?

C:_ Furrows her brow._ 6.

S: Same. _He does a backwards flip_. What are the odds of us getting Reaped? There are always Careers who volunteer. We'll be fine.

C: Yeah, I guess. That doesn't keep me from being nervous though. I mean, it is a Quarter Quell.

S: WHAT!?_ Falls into the water. _

CORAL: _Sits on a rock in the water, puts her head in her hands._ I don't know what they're going to do… I mean… you know who my dad was…

S: I get it, I get it. And you know who my Grandma was. Let's just hope for the best.

MOM: CORAL! SPRAY! Come on, get dressed for the Reaping.

***  
SHELLIE TRAWLER: Happy Hunger Games, everyone! Ladies first! _Reaches her hand inside_. Morine Seagrass!

MORINE: But I… _She is a young girl about 13, in a wheelchair. She wheels herself up to the stage and begins to cry. She knows she won't survive for a minute, and they will throw her into the arena no matter what condition she is in, and probably take away her wheelchair as well. She looks around helplessly._

SHELLIE: All right then… any volunteers?_ No one volunteers._

C: _She is clenching her fists and closing her eyes. When she opens them, she looks calm._ I volunteer.

S: No! Coral!_ Tries to reach for her but someone holds him back._

C: I've got to do this. There are no volunteers. I can't let Morine go in.

S: But…

C: It will be all right. Come see me later, okay?

S: I will. _Coral slowly walks up to the stage. S looks SAD!_

S: Okay! Boys next! _She picks out a piece of paper_. Spray Surfer!

S: Looks totally shocked. Takes one look at Coral up there, and, determined, takes his place next to her. He grabs her hand and squeezes tight.

CORAL: Oh fish sticks…


	5. Scene 5

**District: Train (between 4 and Capital)**  
**Time: Early Afternoon**  
**Date: Reaping Day**

SHELLIE: All righty then! Now... where are your mentors?

SPRAY:_ Looks at CORAL desperately_. Do we- do we even have a mentor?

CORAL: What!? We've got to have one. There has to be someone!

SHELLIE: _Clicks on her little bluetooth thing._ Hello... yes, this is Shellie Trawler... District 4... yes, I'm wondering who the mentors are, and where they are..._ gasp_ Are you sure?... So what happens now?... Just... Okay, got it, thank you. Bye.

SPRAY: I knew it. There are no mentors.

CORAL: You're saying we haven't had a winner in 15 years? That doesn't even make sense! We have Careers all the time!

SHELLIE: Looks like there are no mentors, kids.

SPRAY: So... so what are we supposed to do?

CORAL: And who is going to authorize our sponsors' gifts?

SHELLIE: I'll be authorizing._ She is all business, basically the opposite of KARA_. I just talked to Augustus Domotir, the head Gamemaker. He said to just go to the training center and talk to the people at each station. I'll do the rest.

SPRAY: _Unsure._ Okay...

CORAL: _Sighs._ Goodbye, sweet world.


	6. Scene 6

So what do ya think so far? R & R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games. And never will :(

* * *

**District: In between 1, 2, and Capital (on train)**  
**Time: Early Afternoon**  
**Date: Reaping Day**

K (pacing): This did NOT just happen, this did NOT just happen. _Fingers her necklace._ I'll never see Dad again...

KARA: Come on sweetie, let's watch the other reapings. They're showing re-runs now.

K (grudgingly): Okay...They walk to room with a TV and couches.

KARA: District 1 isn't looking very strong this year, that's good. Oh, here you two are! You both look pretty good... You don't have to watch 3, they never win... Four isn't looking so great either. Same with the rest of them. You guys can go do whatever. I'll record the ones that could be your enemies.

RIVER: Good. I need to meet my daily workout regime, which I haven't done yet. _Walks out, muscles rippling._

K: And I have to do... something of importance. _Rolls her eyes._

KARA: Go ahead!

_A few minutes pass with KARA staring at the TV. She pulls out an iPad sort of thing but holographic, looks at it, looks at the TV again, backs some stuff up, skips over some stuff, etc. She calls for RIVER and KATRINA._

KARA: Okay you guys. I just read that the Tributes to watch are you guys and District 12... surprising... So let's just watch their reaping.

K: Fine. Flumps onto the couch. _Sees ROSIE get Reaped_. No... no. This CANNOT be happening! _Buries her head in her hands._

KARA: What can't be happening?

K: The girl is my best friend! How can this happen!?_ Starts screaming and breaking stuff, then runs to her room and begins to cry_. It's rigged.. the Capital hates us... I'm going to die. I might as well just kill myself now! _Blackout._


	7. Scene 7

**District: Capital **  
**Time: Late Morning**  
**Date: Opening Ceremonies - Chariots**

_KATRINA is sitting while prep team puts on nail polish, and does her hair._  
_Her prep team consists of GENIE, BAYNIE and NIGERIA. They are all... prep-team ish._

GENIE: You are going to look so amazing, sweetie. Just wait till you see what Ammos designed for you.

K (sarcastically): I bet its sooo amazing.

BAYNIE: Come on, don't be rude to Genie. We're just trying to help.

KATRINA: Sorry, Baynie. I just don't want to be here.

NIGERIA: You couldn't of made that more obvious... anyway, you're done. Let me call Ammos in.

K: Sorry I was rude, guys. I shouldn't have been. You're just trying to help me.

GENIE: It's ok sweetie. We get it, we get it. _They walk out as AMMOS walks in._

AMMOS: Hi. I'm Ammos, your stylist. _He looks almost normal, but still has a kind of eccentric look to him somehow. _

K: Hi. I'm Katrina, a Tribute, who's going to die because my best friend is also in the Hunger Games.

AMMOS: River?

K: No. Rosie, or Primrose, Tribute girl from 12. Our parents are friends and we are too.

AMMOS: Interesting... Anyways, I told your prep team to let me finish off the makeup. You need to look perfect! _Applies mascarra, eyeliner, green eyeshadow, and peach lipstick_. Let's get you into your costume._ Katrina puts on green camouflage dress._

K: Is there something special 'bout this dress that I can't see or something?

AMMOS: Yes there is, but I won't turn it on until you're leaving the prep center. Come on, we have to go.

K: Okay. _Walks into area with chariots, the tributes from all districts except 1, 4, and 11 are there. She runs over to Rosie, who doesn't notice her._ Hey Rosie... _frowns. She likes being near her best friend, but hates the idea of them in the Games together._

ROSIE MELLARK(hereafter referred to as "R") _Whips around_. Katrina?! What are you doing here?_ Rosie is the same age as K. She has her mother's darker hair, but her dad's lighter skin. Her hair is curly and she has hazel eyes._

K: Same as you. Getting killed for entertainment. _Notices BLAIZE._ And you are...?

BLAIZE (B): Blaize Hummington. S_hakes her hand, but stares at her with a cold glare_. District 12. _Blaize is the same age as both of them, possibly a little bit older and a few inches taller than K. He's not anything special, but looks kind of mean._

K: Katrina Hawthorne. District 2. Come on Rosie, let's go. I want to tell you something..._ They walk away into a conveniently placed secluded corner_. You know my dad's necklace?_ Whispering._

R: The mockingjay one?

K: Yeah. He gave it to me; it's my token.

R: Yeah, my mom gave me the pin. _A/N her mom is Katniss and her dad is Peeta._

K: Excitedly, but scared. Do you get it? We're both mocking jays, against the Capital. I think they expected you to be one but me... it'll blow up _Start doing a secret handshake and say at the same time:_ In their faces! _They giggle and walk off chatting. Blackout._


	8. Scene 8

**District:Capital**  
**Time: Nightish**  
**Date: Opening Ceremonies**

_KATRINA, RIVER, and their escort, KARA, are sitting down at a table, waiting to eat and watch the recaps of the opening ceremonies, when their mentors, MADGE and_ MASON,_ walk in._

MADGE: _Sitting down_. First things first, Kara. Do they want to be coached together or separately?

MASON: If they choose to work separately, I will coach River and Madge will work with Katrina. _Madge and Mason, since they were both Careers, are super buff and tough._

K: You don't have to ask Kara, we're sitting right here, just an FYI...

MADGE_: Completely ignoring Katrina_. What do you think Kara?

KARA: Separately.

MASON: Good. That's what I was hoping for. I'll start working with River after dinner.

Katrina: Hello? _Waving her arms trying to get them to notice her._ _To River_: Do they even know that we're here?

River: Shut up! I'm planning my nightly workout. _He is a Career, after all..._

K: That's IT! I'm outta here. It's too BORING for my liking! _Everyone stares at her as she storms out of the room; she then runs into AMMOS in the hall._

AMMOS: Where are you going?

K: Anywhere but back in there. They're so annoying! Do you know somewhere I can go where THEY won't find me?

AMMOS: Sure; let me show you the roof. _They go into elevator and up to the 12th floor. Once there they go through a door in the hall, climb up some stairs, and open a door._

AMMOS: Here we are!

K: Wow. It's so nice up here.

AMMOS: I'll tell them I ran into you in the hall but have no idea of your whereabouts. _Goes down._

K: I wish Dad was here, but at least I have Katniss and Peeta... and Rosie... What am I going to do? B_reaks down into tears._ I hate it here. I'm going to die. Hopefully, my dad will get his necklace back...

ROSIE (opening up door): Who's up here?

K: ROSIE!

R: Oh, its just you. Why are you up here?

K: My mentor treats me like I'm invisible. The only sane people that I've met here are you and Ammos, my stylist. And he may be a bit cracked in the head as well.

R: I came here for the same reason; my mom can't go five minutes without breaking into tears. I just told her to get herself together so she can help me or I might as well just let myself get killed in the bloodbath. That got my dad mad at me so I just fled up here. They're going to send Blaize up any minute, but I'll hide.

K: Can I stalk him like we do the rabbits back in District 12? I haven't done it in so long and I need to touch up on my skills; I'm pretty sure its been about a year...

R: Why not? Do you have any strategy ideas for the games?

K: There are no good woods near my house. As for strategies, my mentor probably wants me to join the Careers, but I want to ally with you...

R: OMG I just had the BEST idea! I'd tell you now, but don't you hear someone on the stairs? _A shuffling sound from the stairs, then loud thumping._

K: Wow. If that is how Blaize walks in the forest, I bet you won't catch anything... _They both hide in the shadows_. _Peeta comes up the stairs._ Rosie it's your dad, thank God, but... wow he walks like an elephant...

R: _Grins_. Do as we planned.

K: Got it. Hides near the door.

PEETA: I know you're up here Rosie! _He walks around the garden, K following behind him, hiding behind the plants when he turns._ Fine. You leave me no choice. I'm bringing your mother up._ He rolls his eyes and walks down the stairs. Mutters:_ Teenagers.

K: _Heads to R's hiding spot._ What are we going to do? She'll find us in a heartbeat!

R: Who cares! If she finds me, continue following her. Knock something down. Distract her. Then I'll get away with you.

K: Yes ma'am! _KATNISS noiselessly appears at the top of the stairs. K follows her around._

KATNISS: _Walks around_. Rosie, I know you're up here! _Pauses, looks around, then swiftly whips around to face Katrina, who has been tailing her. Nonchalantly:_ Hello Katrina, fancy meeting you here. Can you tell me where my daughter is?

K: _Thinks: We're busted. Equal expression. Put on a mask of indifference_. I have no idea. I didn't even know she was up here.

KATNISS: Well, help me find her, then.

K: Okay. _She walks over to R. Whispers:_ You're toast.

R: So? I always am.

K: Good point...

KATNISS: I see you girls.

K: Told you so! _They climb out from their hiding place._

KATNISS: If you girls want to catch up, I'll bring some food up for you. _She is obviously trying not to mention the Games and the fact that one of them is going to die somehow in the near future._

R: I'd love that! Thanks mom!

K: Thanks Katniss…

R: Just don't tell Blaize how to get up here.

KATNISS: Why not? I thought you guys get along just fine...

R: Oh, we do. It's Katrina who has the problem.

K: I. Hate. His. Guts. And he hates mine! He thinks I'm using _make quotes in the air_ Rosie and am plotting to kill her in the arena.

R: It's true, he does. Oh! Can I tell you the plan I worked out?

KATNISS: I want to hear this... As your mentor. And as your Mom... you get it.

R: So, if Kat's going to join the Careers, I'll ally with Blaize, and possibly a few others, but I'll sneak out every night to your camp. _BLAIZE silently sneaks up, but no one sees (except the audience, obviously)._ If you're on watch, you steal food from your supplies, and we'll exchange news. Then, about 15 days in, I'll bring Blaize too, and by then, you'll have hopefully figured out a way to blow up their supplies. We'll first take everything we'll need, like weapons and food, then we get rid of the rest. Then, Blaize and I break our alliance with the other kids and we become an alliance of three, and while the Careers kill the other kids we allied with, we kill the survivors, and BAM we go home, victors. Easy as pie.

B: Not as easy as pie, Rose. First of all, we're all from different Districts. We couldn't all win. Second of all, I don't trust 2, and you shouldn't either.

K:_ Mad, jumps up to face him and gives him her death glare. He winces the teeniest bit_. Do you want to say that to my face? And possibly get a punch in the face as well?

R: Stop Katrina! You should probably go anyway.

K: I will. And if you don't go by that plan, I'll..._ Blaize punches her, Blackout._


	9. Scene 9

**District: Capital**  
**Time: 10:30 AM**  
**Date: Training**

_KATRINA and GLITTER DIAMOND (D. 1), standing at the bow and arrows station, are watching ROSIE and BLAIZE, who are at the camouflage station. CORAL ODAIR (D. 4) is off on the side, picking up different size, shape and weight tridents. She then walks over to the fire-making station, tries to make a fire and fails. Since she lives around water all the time, she has no idea how. COPPER GOLDEN (D. 1) is testing out spears. SPRAY BLUE (D. 4) is offstage but comes on in this scene. RIVER (2) is throwing weights around in the back. He doesn't have lines in this scene._

_GLITTER is tall and somewhat in shape. She looks more like a cheerleader than an actual athlete. She wears a high ponytail, a tight revealing outfit, and loads of makeup. She has straight blond hair that falls perfectly, blue eyes and tanned skin. She's a career._

_COPPER is a career. Super buff, etc. Looks like Glitter, with the fake type of look. Perfect teeth, hair, eyes, etc. Picture Barbie and Ken... ;)_

_CORAL is short but lean. She has cinnamon-colored skin, dark hair and sea-green eyes. Her hair is bleached at the bottom from chlorine. She has the "swimmer" type of look... hard to explain. _

_SPRAY is handsome and charming, with golden skin, bronze hair and sea-green eyes. _

GLITTER: To Katrina - What's the use of camouflage? I mean, why even use it?_ Inspects her nails._

K: Maybe they think that if they paint themselves black, we'll think they're coal so they'll REALLY get to be on fire! _The girls laugh and BLAIZE glares at them._

GLITTER: Look at the fireman trying to scare us by STARING.

K: It's so rude, a baby wouldn't do it.

_CORAL (referred to as C) walks over to K and GLITTER, trying to get to know some people. She smiles._

GLITTER: What do you want?

C: I -

K: Who are you, anyways?

C: Coral. District 4.

GLITTER: _Rolls her eyes._ Oh, one of those fish girls...

C: _Gives up and walks away. To herself_ - Fish girl..._ laughs_. They have no idea.

SPRAY: _Had come in during this awkward conversation_. _Taps CORAL on the shoulder_. Hey, fish girl?! _Grins, messing with her._

C: _Whips around before realizing she shouldn't answer to fish girl, then realizes it is Spray and relaxes_. _Between clenched teeth, but not actually mad at him _- Don't. Call. Me. Fish. Girl.

SPRAY:_ Just to annoy her, immaturely, dancing around:_ Fish girl, fish girl!

C: SPRAY!

SPRAY: Fish girl, fish girl...

C:_ Gives up on trying to be mature and punches him_. Okay, nice try "fish boy." _Makes air quotes._

SPRAY: _Gasps._ Hurtful!

C:_ Rolls her eyes._ You're so immature. _Acts annoyed, but inside she kind of enjoys it when they annoy each other._

SPRAY: _Happily: _I know_! He tries to playfully punch her on the shoulder. _

C: _Ducks._ Not now, Spray. Really. Not a good time. _He punches her again._ Stop it! _He grins, and just to tick her off, punches her again. She is really angry._ That's sunk it! _She picks up a trident._

SPRAY: Oh! No! _Genuinely scared, his eyes grow wide_. Sorry, Coral! _She pokes at him with the trident like he is an interesting specimen, and he flinches even though she doesn't touch him._ Really! Sorry! _She grins and playfully pokes at him again._ CORAL! _Fearing for his future health._

C:_ Laughs._ Spray, you know by now not to mess with me.

GLITTER: _To KAT:_ Did she just scare that guy by pointing a trident at him?

K: I know right? I mean, a trident can't be that scary! _Suddenly C's trident is at the tip of her chin. C had swung it so fast K didn't see it coming, but C's aim and control is so good that she didn't impale K. She digs the tip of the trident into K's chin._

C: Smirks. What was that, sweetie? Tridents aren't scary? _SPRAY is laughing in the background loudly._

K: _Scowls_. I - _she tries to punch C. C ducks, dropping the trident. ADULT in the room looks up disapprovingly, but doesn't say anything._

CORAL: Don't mess with me, Two.

_C kicks K in the ribs. K stumbles backwards, tries to kick C but she blocks and delivers a swift roundhouse kick to K's head. K falls over and C pins her to the ground with one knee. In a quick movement, the trident is at K's throat again. K gulps._

CORAL: Told you not to mess with me. _Blackout._


	10. Scene 10

**District: Capital**  
**Time: A little bit later**  
**Date: Training, the same day**

_It is a few minutes later. K is standing in the corner with GLITTER, holding her head and complaining. COPPER is throwing weights around. SPRAY is practicing with the trident and C is using the bow and arrow with ROSIE. _

CORAL: _To Rosie_ - Wow, you're really good._ K looks over and is bitter because R seems to really like C._

R: _Blushes._ Thanks. I mean, my mom is Katniss Everdeen.

C: What?! The Katniss Everdeen? _She is super hyped up. 4 is an extremely rebellious district and they love Katniss._

R: _Totally used to this_. Yup. But this is pretty much all I'm good at. Oh, and lifting flour bags. We own a bakery.

C_: Giggles._ You own a bakery?

R: Well, my dad is Peeta. So, yes, we own a bakery. I'm good at camouflage, too, from decorating the cakes.

C: Interesting. I'm not really good at much but the trident, as you already saw... I mean, unless the arena is full of water, I'm going to die.

R: Don't say that. You're okay at the bow. _At that moment, Coral shoots and it hits the edge of the target. Rosie's arrow hits the bulls-eye._ Okay, maybe you need some practice. T_hey laugh. Suddenly Rosie frowns and half-backs away from Coral._ Are - are you a Career?

C: No. But guess my last name.

R: What? _Now thoroughly confused._

C: You're Primrose Mellark. You're really good at what both your parents are - Bows and arrows and camouflage.

R: _Looks at her for a second and then gets it._ Odair. Finnick Odair is your dad.

C: Was._ Frowns, then picks up the bow and tries to shoot. She hits a bulls-eye and smiles grimly, a determined look in her eyes._


	11. Scene 11

**District: Capital**  
**Time: Lunch, noon-ish**  
**Date: Training, same day**

_K and R are sitting on a table chatting and eating lunch._

K: You're telling me that Coral is Finnick Odair's daughter?

R: Yup. And... I'm Katniss and Peeta's daughter. And you're... Gale's daughter. And remember Rue from the 74th Games? That girl over there from 11 is her youngest sister. _Gaining momentum_ - And... and you remember Johanna Mason, from the 75th? Well that guy over there from 7 is her son... And... and...

K: _About to cry, yells-_ It's rigged! I knew it, I knew it, it's rigged. This is terrible. I hate EVERYTHING! I just... _She puts her head down on the table and starts sobbing._

R: I bet everyone has some link to someone who was in the Hunger Games.

K: Everyone? How could the Capital be so... so cruel? _Blackout._


	12. Scene 12

**District: Capital**  
**Time: After lunch**  
**Date: Training Day 3, Gamemakers private session**

_CAREERS are standing at the knot-tying station, debating who should use what weapon. Although she is too prideful, K has gained some level of respect for C, GLITTER has as well. CORAL is tying a bunch of complicated knots, while COPPER looks on, amazed. SPRAY is trying to do better than CORAL but cannot._

K: Copper, you've GOT to use the spear. You beat the rest of us so badly, I think you cut our overly large egos back to the normal size. _Glitter laughs._

C: Go for the punching bags too.

RIVER: Glitter, you have to use the spear. I'm pretty sure that's District 1's thing. And maybe try, like, doing flips or something.

GLITTER: _Looks at him strangely_. How will flips help?

RIVER: I dunno. It's just cool somehow.

GLITTER: _Rolls her eyes._ Weirdo.

K: River, you MUST use the sword or I will kill you with your favorite one.

River: Ok, I get it... _Chuckling_. You use the knives and spear. That was awesome. You've obviously used a knife before.

K: Yeah, I practice with my dad sometimes._ At this memory she becomes sad, then shakes her head and snaps back into reality._ Coral, use the trident. _She grimaces and winks at CORAL._

C: Well duh. Spray... _She elbows him_. You might not want to use the trident.

SPRAY:_ Looks confused_. Why not?

K: Because compared to her, you'll look terrible!

SPRAY: Well then what the heck am I supposed to do!?

C: Um... beat up the dummies?

SPRAY:_ Sighs_. I'll think of something.

_A GAMEMAKER calls COPPER in, who waves to the others and goes inside. The walls are soundproof so the others can't hear anything_.

GLITTER: Now I'm getting nervous.

K: You'll do fine.

SPRAY: I wonder what the 12s are going to do?

K: Flame boy can throw spears better than Copper, and Rosie, yes, her parents are Katniss and Peeta, is as good with the bow as her mom.

RIVER: We have to take them out! A GAMEMAKER calls in GLITTER. She takes a deep breath and follows him inside.

SPRAY: Aren't you nervous, River? _Usually calm, SPRAY is jumping up and down. CORAL is tying knots into a small piece of rope, untying and retying and so on. Remind you of someone?_

RIVER: Nah. Not really. I have it in the bag. Is it true what you said about 12?

K: As much as I hate to admit it, yes. Are you ready, River?

RIVER: I'm ready._ GAMEMAKER calls his name._ See you guys later.

SPRAY: Bye, good luck.

K: Great. Butterflies are having a party in my stomach. Very, very hyper butterflies.

C: You'll do amazing. Probably get the best score out of all of us.

K: Thanks._ GAMEMAKER calls her name._ Here I go...  
_She walks into Training Center and waves at the GAMEMAKERS. She grabs knives and begins alternately throwing one at the lights. After she has taken out 6 lights, she addresses the GAMEMAKERS._ I guess I should leave some so the next tribute can see... _the GAMEMAKERS laugh and signal she can go. She shoots out one more light and walks out in a shower of sparks._


	13. Scene 13

Hello all of my faithful readers! We are nearing the arena, keep on reading! Arena = COMING SOON! Review with ideas and they may be put in the story. I don't have a plan for the arena yet.

* * *

**District: Capital**  
**Time: 5:59 PM**  
**Date: Training Day 3**

KARA: KATRINA! IF YOU MISS THE TRAINING SCORES I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THE GAME MAKERS MURDER YOU!

K: Jeez Kara, I'm right here.

KARA: Good. You even look presentable.

K: What's that supposed to mean?

KARA: It was a compliment, now get going. They're starting soon. _K walks into the dining room, where everyone is staring at the TV._

River: Here comes District 1. _COPPER - 9, GLITTER - 8_

MADGE: You guys have to have done better than them. _River - 9._ Nicely done._ K - 11._

K: Oh. My. Gosh. _She bolts out of the room and up to the roof and yells over the edge_ - I have a chance! I'm coming home dad, I'm coming home! _Begins to walk in the garden when Rosie runs into her._

R: Stupid Gamemakers HAD to put a target on my back, and Blaize's too! _Sees Kat. _Kat? District 2 girl? I'm still 10 better than you!

K: Nope. Still 10 worse than me. What was your score?

R: You didn't stick around to watch it?

K: No. Ran up here soon as they showed my score.

R: Nice. I got an 11. Blaize got a 10.

K: That'll show him to mess with me.

B: Rosie? Are you up here?

K: Shoot. I'm going into hunter mode. Don't clue him in that I'm up here.

R: T_o K -_ Okay. _To B_ - Yeah, I'm here.

B: We ARE going to stick together in the arena, right?

R: Of course!

B: Good, then I can kill, what's her name... Oh yeah, Katrina. ...I love Coral.

R: You WHAT?

B: Not in that way. Like, because she beat up Katrina for me.

R: BLAIZE HUMMINGTON!

K: _Softly_ - Can I pleeease break his nose. Pretty please, with cherries, sprinkles, walnuts, chocolate sauce, oreos...

R: Be QUIET Kat. No, both of you be quiet. Blaize, apologize.

K: Oh, come on. Can't I just punch him?

R+B: NO!

K: Okay. Now shoo, flame boy. This area is for people of high intelligence only.

B: Why are you here then?

K: That's it!_ They begin to argue._

R: Guys- _They keep arguing._ Guys. _A bit louder, they keep arguing. R yells_ - GUYS!

K: Will you just TELL him to leave us alone?

B: She's a backstabber! I heard her with the Careers, she's planning to kill you! She IS a Career!

R: Blaize, for once in your life, you need to trust. Kat, I - I'm sorry. But my alliance now consists of only me and Blaize, not you. He's right. It's not going to work out. We can't all live.

K: Hurt - Fine. But when your parents have to watch you die, remember that you could have survived if you had allied with me, too. I'll still go by the plan if I see you, but if you aren't following it, we'll kill you, no mercy. It's over. We're done. _Walks down stairs with tears in her eyes._ Bye Rosie. _She is not yet offstage, walking slowly across._

R: _Still on roo_f - Kat... _To Blaize_ - Look at what you've done! Can't you just be nice to people you don't know for once!_ Runs after K._ Katrina! Kat!

K: _Sadly -_ I thought I was proven "untrustworthy".

R: Not by me. I'll talk to Blaize, just go with the battle plan. Please don't kill him. He'll understand better once we're in the arena.

* * *

Please Review! (I will love you forever 3)


End file.
